


you've gotten into my bloodstream

by ignisgayentia



Series: promnis week 2k19 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Promnis Week, Promnis Week 2019, Vampire Ignis, Vampire Ignis Scientia, Vampires, ignis murders a guy tryna mug prompto :'), prompto is kind of a dumbass but like i would die for him and i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: Prompto, desperately pining over Ignis, discovers that Ignis is a vampire, and it only intrigues him more. Little does Prompto know, Ignis finds Prompto just as intriguing.Prompto squints at him. “... Coffins?”Ignis barks out a laugh. “Do I appear as if I sleep in a coffin?”“I dunno, Iggy, you’re really hard to read. For all I know, you could,” Prompto points out.[Promnis Week Day 8: Free Day]





	1. prompto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocobos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobos/gifts).



> i swore i wasn't gonna do the day 8 promnis week free day... but then i remembered how much i fuckin love vampires and ignis. so i get vampire ignis. and i love prompto... anyway, shoutout to my boyfriend who i gifted this to, who complimented the shit out of me and helped me every inch of the way during this whole week. je t'aime. follow me on [tumblr](https://ignisgayentia.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/ignisgayentia) if you wanna keep in touch and scream abt ffxv/promnis!! enjoy ur garbage vampire goodness <333

Prompto is developing a working thesis that Ignis Scientia is some kind of robot.

Okay, maybe Ignis isn’t a  _ robot,  _ but he’s something. Prompto wants to  _ find out.  _ There’s no way that someone is  _ that  _ perfect.

Ignis seems to be  _ everywhere  _ and nowhere all at once; taking care of Noct, working long hours, cooking almost every night for anyone who will show up at Noct’s, advising the crown, training his perfectly  _ toned  _ body during crownsguard training, and generally being the smartest person alive -- and  _ completely  _ charming -- without even looking  _ tired _ .

This has nothing to do with, Prompto insists, the heartbreakingly supermassive black hole of a crush he has on Ignis. Nothing at all.

It’s almost  _ ridiculous  _ how beautiful Ignis is, first of all. Everything about him is sleek and slender, from his perfect cupid's bow lips to his thin, muscled, long lithe lines for legs. He can even pull off possibly the nerdiest glasses in the world -- glasses he doesn’t even  _ need _ , Prompto might add (awfully robot-like).

It’s not just how mind-meltingly hot Ignis is, though. He’s so polite and charming, every word out of his mouth sounds like it comes from a bottle of finest champagne and old books curled around an antique fireplace. His jokes and puns are so smoothly delivered that it takes Prompto a moment to even realize that Ignis is fucking with him. That accent, too, distinctly Tenebraean, curling around his syllables like a warm blanket on top of everything else. It’s other stuff, too. Prompto can count them all on one hand -- or maybe two -- but he knows there’s no way Ignis is  _ that  _ perfect. Can human beings even  _ be  _ that perfect?

No, Prompto decides. Regular people like Prompto can’t be that perfect, and therefore, Prompto has, in sum, declared Ignis Scientia a robot designed by the King or someone to make sure Noct has perfect care. There’s no other explanation, obviously.  _ Obviously. _

 

Prompto remembers the first times he started to have his suspicions about his Robot Model Ignis Theory.

Days like the first official day of Prompto’s crownsguard training-- Gladio and Ignis, being Prompto’s friend, decided to stick pretty close to him to observe and see how he was doing (as long as they promised Cor that they wouldn’t be a distraction to Prompto).

Only _distraction_ was too mild of a word to describe what Ignis was doing to Prompto.

Prompto watched as Ignis sparred with Gladio, all long legs and lithe danger, dodging Gladio’s broad attacks easily, almost cat-like. Prompto had to stop blinking so he didn’t miss the way the daggers flip swiftly in Ignis’s hands as Ignis smoothly takes advantage of Gladio on the training ground. It was like he’d been doing it for years -- or was  _ programmed to,  _ which seemed way more likely than Ignis just being  _ that  _ skilled.

Prompto got so distracted while he was supposed to be cleaning his gun that it slipped from his fingers, preparing it for to crash to the ground and go off like something from a cartoon.

Ignis, being across the room just a moment ago (Prompto  _ swears  _ it)  _ literally  _ flips in front of him suddenly, catching the gun smoothly in his long, gloved fingers before returning it to Prompto.

“Quite careful, Prompto, your safety is off,” Ignis tells him simply, and flips back over to Gladio once, twice, three times in a row before Prompto can even stammer out a ‘thank you’.

Prompto couldn’t even catch that thing and he was standing  _ right  _ in front of the gun when it fell from his grip. Of course, Prompto is kind of a disaster like that, but still.

That day, Prompto realized that he had suspicions about Ignis Scientia -- well, on top of the World’s Biggest Crush on him.

Those  _ legs. Gods.  _

 

Of course, no one could expect Prompto to forget the time when he realized Ignis could  _ see through Prompto’s clothes. _

Okay, maybe he couldn’t; maybe Ignis was just  _ observant,  _ but still, it’s worth noting in Prompto’s Robot Ignis brain.

Prompto was a bit clumsy at first during his Crownsguard training, that’s for sure. He’d had to practice with not only guns, but other weapons as well. The only problem with practicing with those sorts of weapons were that they were  _ sharp,  _ and, well.

Prompto may have cut himself once or twice. It was no matter, after Cor reamed him for not being careful enough (man, that dude could be  _ scary  _ when he wanted to be).

Prompto managed  _ that  _ particular day, however, to make it out without a scratch, much to Prompto’s pride. He heads to his locker for a change of clothes when he sees Ignis next to him, with an unpleasant frown on his face -- as if he smelled something bad.

Gods, is Ignis pretty, even with a sour face like that. Prompto wants to lean in and kiss the pout on his pretty mouth.

“Somethin’ wrong, Iggy?” Prompto asks, hoping the offensive smell wasn’t him sweating all over the place.  _ Awkward.  _

“You need to mend your wounds,” Ignis says smoothly. “You’re bleeding.”

“Huh?” Prompto asks. “No, I’m not.”

Prompto looks at his arms, his legs, his shirt -- he can’t see any blood stains, and he doesn’t feel any particular pain in one place (mostly because with all the rigorous training, he’s in pain  _ everywhere). _

Ignis’s lips curl into the tiniest smirk, and Prompto swears his heart stops beating.

“Relax,” Ignis purrs, as if he could read Prompto’s panicked thoughts. “Here.”

Ignis reaches out smoothly and gently pulls Prompto’s shirt collar down just low enough to reveal the tiny cut on his collarbone, the blood not yet soaking his shirt there. Ignis removes his hand, then, and produces a handkerchief out of seemingly nowhere, offering it to Prompto.

Prompto takes it after a moment’s hesitation, slightly taken aback. “How the heck did you know that was there, dude?”

Ignis’s eyes meet Prompto’s, and Prompto sees the flash of something in those pretty green eyes - amusement, maybe? “I’ve been watching you,” Ignis explains, perhaps a little too smoothly, “do be more careful, Prompto.”

Ignis is gone before Prompto can ask him any more questions. He watches Ignis leave, too, shamefully watching the curve of Ignis’s ass before he can control himself. Oops.

_ I’ve been watching you.  _

Shit, if that isn’t spank bank material for the rest of Prompto’s days; y’know, if it wasn’t totally creepy to jerk off while thinking about one of your best friends.

 

It wasn’t just during Prompto’s early Crownsguard training days that Ignis mystified Prompto on a daily basis, though.

Even doing mundane things, like getting picked up in the car by Ignis. All Prompto would do was give Ignis some finger guns, thank him for picking him up, and Ignis was suddenly frowning.

“Is something the matter?” Ignis would ask.

Prompto would quirk his eyebrow and look over at Ignis, confused. “Uh, no? Why?”

“Your heartbeat. I can practically hear it from over here,” Ignis comments. “Are you nervous?”

As if that’s a  _ normal  _ thing to say to one of your friends. It’s not Prompto’s fault that Ignis is so damn hot it sets his heart on a 5k marathon.   
  


So, yeah. Ignis is definitely some heartbeat-detecting, injury-sensing, super fast, charming, inhuman robot straight out of Star Trek. And he totally uses it to cheat at poker when they all play, too, because he can always,  _ always  _ call their bluffs. 

_ Especially  _ Prompto’s. Ignis reads him like a damn open book.

“Are you sure you just don’t have a huge crush on the dude and your little goblin brain can’t handle it?” Gladio teases him after sparring practice when Prompto makes the mistake of admitting his suspicions to Gladio. “I mean, you’re payin’ an  _ awful  _ lot of attention to Iggy.”

Prompto’s face heats up in a flush that he’s certain reddens his already-flushed-from-physical-strain cheeks. “What? Dude, no! This isn’t about-- I mean, I don’t--”

Gladio snorts. “Caught you.”

“Be that way, dude. I’m gonna prove it.”

Gladio starts laughing, throwing his hand on Prompto’s shoulder for support. “Prove what? That you stare at his ass way too long? You gonna go to his house and demand proof that he’s… what was it? An android?” More of Gladio’s deep laughter.

Prompto munches on his lip. “You know what? I am gonna do that. And how else would you explain all that, huh?”

Gladio grins. “Maybe it’s just ‘cause he likes you back, dude.”

Prompto bursts into laughter. “Yeah. Yeah, no, that’s not a thing. That’s even dumber than  _ my  _ thing. I’m gonna call him right now. I’m totally gonna find out the truth.”

Gladio manages to keep his laughs down to soft snickers at this point. “You do that, Blondie. I’m rootin’ for ya.”

Prompto rolls his eyes at Gladio’s laughter and heads off the training grounds, pulling out his phone to dial Ignis’s number. He’s gonna find out, damn it, one way or another.

“Prompto? Is everything alright?” Ignis answers on the  _ first  _ ring -- also weird.

“Heyaz, Iggy! Yeah, I’m good. How are you?” Prompto asks nervously.

“I’m quite fine, thank you. To what do I owe the pleasure of such an unexpected phone call?” 

“Uhhhh…” Prompto trails off, having second thoughts. “You busy?”

“I can make myself available, if that’s what you’d prefer,” Ignis’s voice caresses Prompto’s ear through the phone.  _ Gods.  _ “What is it that you need, Prompto?”

“Well, I just did some sparring with Gladio, and I thought maybe you could teach me some tricks about blocking and stuff?” Prompto lies, biting his lip.

“I see,” Ignis realizes. “Are you implying that you wish to pay me a visit?”

Prompto laughs nervously. “Yeah. I mean, maybe? If you’re not busy--”

“I can think of nothing better to do with my time. Shall I fix you something to eat, as well?” Ignis suggests.

Prompto ignores the way his heart screams about it sounding like a  _ date.  _ If Ignis dates anyone, it’s definitely not gonna be Prompto. Prompto wonders if robots can date. He’d have to ask Ignis.

“S-sure, that sounds awesome, dude.”

“I shall see you soon, then.”

Prompto supposes that’s how he finds himself knocking on the hottest man (robot) in Insomnia’s door, face flushed and feeling like a complete idiot. 

Ignis opens the door promptly, and Prompto tries to avoid giving him the once over that his goblin brain wants very much to. Ignis is stylish as ever, not a hair out of place or a wrinkle on his clothes, head-to-toe in the finest designer suit and beautiful gloves to match. It’s as if Ignis fell out of a magazine, ridiculous Photoshop and all.

“Good evening, Prompto,” Ignis says with a tiny smile. “It’s quite nice to see you. I hadn’t expected it today.”

Prompto flushes, feeling a little guilty for the whole robot thing. Prompto is at least 80% sure that Ignis isn’t  _ actually  _ a robot. He’s just a really, really hot dude, and Prompto can’t deal. Prompto  _ very  _ much can’t deal.

“Well, you know, I’m just full of surprises!” Prompto teases weakly. “How ya been, Igs?”

“I’m quite well,” Ignis says, as per usual. Prompto doesn’t know why he bothers asking. “And you?”

“Good,” Prompto squeaks.

Ignis tilts his head at Prompto quizzically. “Are you certain about that?”

The way Ignis is  _ looking  _ at Prompto right now, holy shit. It’s like he can see right through him and  _ then  _ some. That gaze lingers in Prompto’s skin, sizing him up. Ignis decides to smirk, then -- of course he does -- and Prompto lets out a tiny squeak.

“Yep. Just… uh, nervous. We’ve never really sparred one-on-one before,” Prompto says.

Ignis chuckles. “You know that isn’t true. We do quite a lot.”

“Yeah, I mean, like… alone, at your apartment...” Prompto continues.

“Do I make you nervous, Prompto?” Ignis asks. “You seem very uncomfortable, I must admit.”

“No! No, no, no, Iggy. I’m always nervous, really, uh… we should get started! Teach me some stuff, O Wise One,” Prompto teases.

Ignis raises an eyebrow. He summons his daggers, handing one to Prompto. He runs a gloved finger along the blade, looking down at Prompto underneath his lashes almost  _ seductively. _

“You want to get up close and personal, do you?” Ignis purrs.

Prompto almost forgets to speak. Holy shit, was he doing that on  _ purpose?  _ “Y-yeah.”

Ignis smirks. “You’ll have to be a bit closer than that.”

Prompto takes an awkward step forward. “Like that?”

Ignis chuckles. He motions for Prompto to come forward with two gloved fingers bent inward. “Closer.”

Prompto closes the distance between them, heart hammering. He looks up at Ignis, who seems to be studying every inch of his face; his eyes roam over his freckles, his nose, his lips, before his eyes settle on Prompto’s neck. He almost feels like Ignis wants to take a bite out of him -- figuratively, of course.

“Good?” Prompto whispers.

“Better,” Ignis allows. “Now, what about me could you take advantage of?”

_ Gods,  _ does Prompto want to take advantage of everything.

“Um.”

“Focus,” Ignis teases. “Everyone has flaws in their technique. What’s mine?”

“You’re going to have to give me a minute on that one. You look like you could kill literally anyone.”

This, for some reason, makes Ignis laugh out loud. “Perhaps. I wouldn’t kill  _ you,  _ however.”

Prompto’s robot theory seems a little more plausible now.

“Honestly you could and I’d probably thank you,” Prompto blurts. “Um… you’re really fast. It’s really efficient but you probably got some blind spots.”

It’s really all Prompto can think of.

Ignis raises an eyebrow. “Very good, Prompto. Try to block my attack.”

Ignis moves way slower than he does with Gladio when they spar, but he lunges with his dagger nonetheless, trying to gently swipe at Prompto. Prompto blocks at the wrist, but doesn’t anticipate Ignis tossing the dagger into his free hand only to press it gently to Prompto’s throat.

Prompto swallows noisily with the cool blade of the dagger pressed to his Adam’s apple, looking up at Ignis. There’s a tiny smile playing on his lips, and Prompto swears this is a replay of his most deepest fantasies.

“Oops,” Prompto squeaks.

Ignis removes the blade after a quiet moment, seemingly remembering himself suddenly. “That wasn’t bad for a first attempt,” Ignis tells him. “You block well, but keep in mind -- always five or ten steps ahead of your opponent.”

Prompto suddenly forgets why he’s even here in the first place. He’d had every intention of finding  _ some  _ sort of evidence as to why Ignis acts so strangely, but really, all he wants to do is let Ignis’s daggers seductively slice through him like butter while Ignis whispers praise seductively in his ear.

Prompto nods. “Okay. Okay, I got this.”

Prompto blocks both of Ignis’s attacks then, anticipating the dagger flip so he can block Ignis’s  _ other  _ wrist, but Prompto completely forgets about those long-ass legs of Iggy’s. He swipes at Prompto’s feet with them, distracting Prompto just long enough to flip over Prompto, using his shoulder as a damn handhold. Ignis presses his blade to Prompto’s neck from  _ behind  _ then, lips at Prompto’s ear.

“I’ve got you,” Ignis teases, his breath tickling Prompto’s ear and sending a shiver down Prompto’s spine.

Prompto’s heart could possibly gallop out of his chest at that point. Prompto almost swears he can feel the brush of lips against his ear, but he knows he’s probably imagining things.

“Uh… I think maybe you’re like boss level or somethin’, Igs,” Prompto laughs nervously. “This is  _ impossible.” _

“Nonsense,” Ignis chuckles, removing the blade and straightening up, walking around Prompto to face him again. “We’ll just have to practice more. Would you like to train with me on a more regular schedule, Prompto?”

“Yeah,” Prompto answers dumbly. “That sounds amazing.”

Well, the only thing  _ that  _ little visit earned Prompto was the need for a cold shower. Prompto knows he’s not really a hand-to-hand combat fighter, but Ignis was still so skilled and smooth, it really did seem impossible to beat him. He always seemed to know Prompto’s weak spot to exploit it.

 

Prompto’s still a little convinced about the robot thing again, though. Ignis could possibly be a really, really,  _ really  _ sexy robot. Prompto sighs dramatically as he walks down the sidewalk to head home.

Ignis had offered him a ride, but Prompto declined. He needed some fresh air, otherwise Prompto was gonna do something stupid like kiss Ignis’s beautiful face, then he’d never be able to see him again.

Gods, did Prompto  _ swear  _ that he felt Ignis’s lips behind his ear. If only Prompto wasn’t too much of a weenie to ask.

Prompto cuts through the alley that cuts his walking time in half, when his phone starts to vibrate with an incoming text message.

**_Noct (7:23 PM):_ ** you okay, prom? specs said you were acting really nervous all night.

Prompto groans out loud. Of  _ course  _ Ignis ratted him out, too; you couldn’t trust super hot robots, Prompto supposes.

Prompto’s just about to reply with a snarky denial when Prompto feels something hard and cold press against his temple.

“Okay, gimme all your money, kid, or I’ll blow your fucking head off,” a gruff voice sounds in his ears.

Naturally, this evening  _ would  _ get wrapped up with Prompto getting fucking mugged. His gun is still tucked in his pants -- Prompto wonders briefly if he can get to it in time if he managed to distract the guy long enough, but he realizes that he probably shouldn’t risk it.

Ignis would  _ kill  _ him if he found out he risked it.

Prompto slowly reaches into his pocket to pull out his wallet, when he hears only the faintest tap of footsteps before Prompto sees a shiny designer shoe high-kick right into the mugger’s jaw.

Ignis is pretty much a blur, but Prompto can see just how quickly the mugger stumbles with the kick Ignis delivers, Prompto stepping out of harm’s way of the gun as he watches Ignis flip behind the mugger. Something’s not right, Prompto realizes, as Ignis looks absolutely lethal, with his  _ fangs  _ bared.

Ignis has  _ fangs.  _ When did Ignis get fangs?

Those fangs sink right into the mugger’s neck as he drains the assailant of blood in what feels like five seconds to Prompto. The guy sinks to the ground, gurgling on his own blood as he drops dead in no time.

Prompto can’t feel his legs at that moment. He watches as Ignis straightens himself, flipping his slightly disheveled hair out of his eyes. Ignis’s tongue darts out, gathering the blood that stains his lips before he exhales, his eyes finally finding Prompto’s, fangs rescinding back into his mouth.

“Oh, shit,” Prompto says, a breathless, hysterical laugh escaping his lips.

What the hell had just  _ happened?  _ Was Prompto dreaming or did he just watch Ignis drink a man’s blood to death? With his  _ fangs?  _

Damn it, he’s so stupid. Vampire didn’t even factor into the equation for Prompto, but it makes  _ so  _ much sense now.

Ignis’s eyebrows raise, and he goes to take a step toward Prompto, but appears as if he changed his mind at the last minute, and stills. His chin is still  _ covered  _ in the mugger’s blood.

Prompto should not be turned on by that.

“Did I frighten you, Prompto?” Ignis asks hesitantly.

Prompto lets another high-pitched laugh escape his lips. “No, I just feel so dumb, I thought you were a robot, dude.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“A robot. My working theory. Was that you were some kinda really pretty superhuman robot thing. You got… you still got… a ‘lil somethin’... on your...” Prompto trails off, gesturing to Ignis’s chin.

Ignis pushes his glasses up his nose, pulling a cloth out and wiping his mouth of the excess blood, looking slightly embarrassed about it. 

“I apologize you had to see that,” Ignis says, voice uneven.

“Um, you saved my ass from getting potentially murdered, so… it’s all good, but… you’re not a robot,” Prompto says dumbly.

Ignis raises an eyebrow. “No. A robot?”

“Y’know, like those things from Star Trek. Or those Alien movies.” He shudders. “I knew you were too perfect to be… you’re a--”

“A vampire, yes,” Ignis finishes, still looking rather embarrassed. “I didn’t intend for you to find out this way.”

Prompto’s eyes widen. “This way? You were gonna tell me?”

“Er-- well, no,” Ignis admits. “I can’t exactly go about shouting it.”

“You were… holy shit, you just…  _ fangs…”  _ Prompto blurts, staring at the ground where the dead body is.

“Prompto,” Ignis starts, voice filled with worry. “Do you mind if I take you back home with me? We need to discuss this further, and it’s not safe for you to be here.”

Prompto raises his eyebrows. “You’re not gonna, like, eat me ‘cause I’m a witness or anything, are you?”

Prompto regrets saying that as soon as it comes out of his mouth. The hurt on Ignis’s face is plain, eyes growing sad. 

“Oops. I didn’t mean that, uh, Iggy, I--” Prompto cuts himself off, realizing he’s better with actions than words, and steps forward to wrap his arms around Ignis. “Shit. I’m sorry.”

Ignis stiffens, seemingly uncertain what to do. Then, slowly but surely, Ignis wraps his arms around Prompto, holding him against him.

So, one of his best friends is a vampire. That was a thing now, Prompto guesses.

“It’s why I didn’t wish for you to… discover this,” Ignis says softly. “I do not want you to ever have reason to fear me, Prompto.”

“I don’t,” Prompto promises. “I don’t at all, Igs. Let’s go. C’mon. I wanna go with you.”

Ignis takes a deep breath, giving Prompto a final squeeze before releasing him. Ignis takes Prompto back to his apartment. Prompto still trusts Ignis, even though maybe he shouldn’t. There’s no way he  _ can’t  _ trust Ignis.

Prompto  _ can’t  _ stop asking questions as soon as they walk in the door.

“So how long have you been a vampire?” Prompto wonders. “Oh, Gods. How  _ old  _ are you?!”

Ignis sighs, filling a glass of water for Prompto to drink. “Please, sit. Are you injured?” Ignis asks.

Prompto widens his eyes, not looking where he’s sitting as he falls against Ignis's couch. “Shit, you’re like,  _ old,  _ aren’t you? That’s why you’re so fancy and smart--”

“I’m twenty-two, Prompto,” Ignis responds with a tired sigh. 

“Dude, don’t make me do that whole Twilight shit. How long have you been…?” Prompto can’t finish the sentence, as he starts laughing, almost spitting out his water.

Ignis sits across from him, an Ebony pressed into his own palm as he opens the can. 

Prompto raises an eyebrow. “You can drink that stuff?”

Ignis cocks an eyebrow. “Yes, and I do quite frequently. I’ve been a vampire since I was sixteen years old. I aged normally until I reached my twenties, then I suppose I will just have to see what happens next. Now, are you injured, Prompto? Please answer my question.”

“Nope,” Prompto says. “You saved my ass, dude. That was…  _ so  _ badass, Iggy.”

“Sip the water, please.” Ignis looks as if he’s trying not to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. 

Prompto sips. “How’d you… y’know? Become a...?”

“I was attacked leaving Noct’s place at night. I’m uncertain who it was,” Ignis explains. “After I started… well, as you’re aware, I couldn’t exactly report a vampire attack to the authorities.”

“Holy shit, I’m not dreaming, am I?”

“I’m afraid not.”

Prompto chugs a few more gulps of water to ease Ignis’s anxiety. “So, Ebony doesn’t bother you at all?”

“I can eat or drink anything I would like,” Ignis explains. “I simply also need…”

“Blood.”

“Correct.”

“Cool,” Prompto decides.

Ignis raises an eyebrow. “You’re… comfortable with this?” Ignis asks.

Prompto shrugs. “Well, yeah. You’re still Iggy. And you saved my life. Why’d you… do that, by the way? How’d you know…?”

Ignis’s cheeks flush a light pink, and Prompto realizes that the only reason he’s able to do that is probably because of the fresh blood he just consumed. Prompto squirms in his seat, weirdly aroused by that.

“I was rather worried about your behavior,” Ignis explains, a bit sheepish. “I thought perhaps there was something wrong that you weren’t telling me, so I thought I would… ensure you got home safely.”

Prompto’s eyes widen. “Holy shit, you were following me?”

“That is a very harsh way of putting it, but I suppose. It was merely out of concern, Prompto. I apologize for invading your privacy.” Ignis smooths his sleeves out.

“No, that’s… you’re cool, man. I’m kinda flattered,” Prompto blurts. “Uh. I mean, y’know…”

“And I did it because I care very much about you, Prompto. I do hope you know that,” Ignis says gently. “I’ve been trying to keep a fair distance from you, but I find it more difficult than I anticipated.”

Prompto blushes. “But… like, why? Why do you wanna stay away from me? I don’t, um, want you. To do that.”

“Not  _ away  _ from you,” Ignis explains, smiling softly. “Merely not as close as I’d like to be.”

Prompto wonders if that’s because Ignis wants to drink his blood. His heart hammers at the thought, more out of excitement than fear. Prompto is a damn goblin.

“Huh?” Prompto wonders.

“Sip, please.”

Prompto sighs, taking another drink of the water. “Um, ‘cause of… my blood…?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You can’t get close to me, ‘cause you’re um… my blood…?” Prompto tries, still not making any sense.

Bless Ignis for being able to speak Prompto, apparently. 

“If you’re asking if I thirst for your blood, then yes, I do. Very much so.”

Prompto almost wants to roll onto the floor and lie there for about 20 minutes. This definitely sounds like some elaborate sex-fantasy-dream, not Prompto’s reality.

Prompto flushes. “Like… a lot?”

Ignis’s eyes lock with Prompto’s. “Yes. Especially when your cheeks flush the way that yours do. Your pulse is deafening around me. It’s… quite distracting.”

Prompto gasps. “Is  _ that  _ why you always ask if I’m nervous? Holy shit!”

Ignis smirks, a bit sheepish, crossing his legs. “I suppose so.”

“So, like… it’s hard for you. To be near me. That sucks,” Prompto says sadly.

“I’m doing quite well thus far,” Ignis points out.

“Does that mean, um, you can’t bite me, right? Is it like that one weird Twilight movie where, like, your bites are poisonous and I’ll get all dead and have some ugly demon baby?” Prompto asks.

Ignis chokes on the sip of Ebony he’s just taken. “I don’t quite recall that being the order of the events in that novel,” Ignis says warily. “But, to answer your question, hardly. Those books are abhorrent. Also, I am not  _ venomous.  _ I’m not a snake, Prompto.”

Prompto grins. “Holy shit. That means you fuckin’  _ read  _ that book. Hilarious.”

Ignis snorts, despite himself. “I was curious to see how awful it was.”

“Holy. Shit. That means I got an important question for you, Iggy.”

“I wait with baited breath.”

Prompto laughs. “Jacob or Edward?”

Ignis frowns cartoonishly. “Heavens, neither. They completely disrespect the main character’s personal space. Disabling the brakes from her  _ car?  _ Despicable.”

Prompto can’t stop laughing. “Didn’t relate to Edward, like, at all? ‘Cause both of you are, y’know…”

“He’s an imbecile.”

Prompto grins, staring at Ignis like he’s the fucking greatest thing in the world -- because he is. “Holy shit. I love you, dude.”

Prompto blurted it without thinking. He meant it platonically, but deep down, he knows that he means love in  _ every  _ sense of the word. He watches Ignis’s eyebrow quirk up in surprise, before a playful smile spreads across his beautiful face. Fuck.

“Not entirely the reaction I anticipated,” Ignis admits, “however, not an unwelcome one.”

Prompto beams. “Glad we’re on the same page.”

Ignis looks surprised. “No further questions? I’m beside myself,” he teases.

Prompto squints at him. “... Coffins?”

Ignis barks out a laugh. “Do I appear as if I sleep in a coffin?”

“I dunno, Iggy, you’re really hard to read. For all I know, you could,” Prompto points out.

“I sleep in a bed, if I so desire.” 

“Oh? You don’t gotta…?” 

“I don’t need to, no.”

“Oh. So  _ that’s  _ why you wake up so early. I knew it wasn’t a possible human feat.”

Ignis smirks. “I suppose we’ll never know.”

Prompto’s about to ask another question, but a loud yawn escapes his mouth before the question does. 

“You need sleep,” Ignis realizes. “You’ve had a rather trying day.”

Prompto smiles. “You forgot I was human for a sec, didn’t you?”

“Please. I do take care of Noctis, as you can recall.” Ignis pushes his glasses up his nose. “You merely distracted me for a moment.”

Prompto giggles. “Why do you wear those?”

“Hmm?”

“Your glasses. You surely don’t need them…?”

“Ah,” Ignis realizes, touching the side of the lens absentmindedly. “Old habits, appearances, what have you.”

“Oh. Cool. They’re cute,” Prompto murmurs, before yawning again.

“My thanks,” Ignis says softly, cheeks slightly pink again. “Get some rest, Prompto. You may sleep in my bed.”

“Wha? No way, dude. I’m takin’ the couch,” Prompto insists. “I ain’t gotta kick you outta your bed.” 

“Did I not just inform you that sleep is optional? Please. Allow me to take care of you,” Ignis nearly begs.

Prompto  _ almost  _ caves.  _ Almost.  _ “Nah. I’m fine, Iggy. This couch is super comfy.”

Ignis sighs. “I won’t be able to change your mind?” 

“Nope!”

“I’ll fetch you a pillow and some blankets, then.”

Prompto smiles, watching him leave the room. He flops onto the couch on his back, and he stares at Ignis’s fancy, high ceiling, lost in thought. Holy shit. Holy  _ shit.  _ Ignis is a vampire, and they’re casually talking about it. Prompto feels like an absolute goblin, because he’s pretty sure he’s even  _ more  _ in love with Ignis after he’s found out this information. 

“Prompto? Are you alright?” Ignis’s voice sounds in his ears.

Prompto looks up, and sees Ignis, hand on his hip, holding the pillow and blankets out to Prompto. Prompto grabs them, blush forming on his cheeks.

“Yep,” Prompto squeaks. “Thanks, Igster.”

“You’re now aware I can hear your heart rate…?” Ignis wonders. “I’m not trying to be… too much, I’m simply worried…”

Prompto smiles. He really cares, so much. “It’s nothin’ bad, Iggy. I promise. I’ll tell you tomorrow…?”

Who knows? Maybe he  _ will  _ spill the beans about how crazy he is about Ignis. 

Ignis’s eyebrows raise. “Very well. Goodnight, Prompto.”

“Night, Iggy.”

Ignis retreats to his bedroom, probably giving Prompto some privacy. The thought, though, that Ignis might not even sleep all night, that he could do anything to Prompto if he wanted to -- he could  _ kill  _ him if he wanted to -- keeps floating around in Prompto’s head. 

Ignis wouldn’t, though. Ignis is polite, sweet, protective, loyal… Ignis is everything. Ignis wouldn’t do that to him. He  _ trusts  _ Ignis, more than anything.

_ Allow me to take care of you.  _ Prompto can’t stop thinking about those words.

Prompto loves him so  _ damn  _ much. How the hell did this happen?

Prompto falls asleep, dozing off quicker than he thought his racing mind would allow him to. He vaguely registers arms sliding underneath him, but he’s too tired to do anything about it.

 

Prompto wakes up in Ignis’s bed, with Ignis nowhere to be found. Prompto vaguely remembers being carried, and realized that Ignis didn’t really let him win, after all. 

Prompto smells the scent of something cooking. French toast, maybe…? And something else. Prompto can’t tell. He hasn’t eaten since the meal Ignis cooked for him yesterday evening, and his stomach rumbles.

“Iggy?” Prompto groans groggily, getting out of bed as he rubs his eyes.

Prompto finds Ignis in the kitchen, flipping pancakes expertly, his back to Prompto. 

“Good morning, Prompto,” Ignis murmurs without looking. “I’ve made some french toast and eggs for you. Are you hungry?”

Prompto wonders if Ignis could hear Prompto wake up from the  _ other  _ room. It shouldn’t intrigue him as much as it does. 

“Starving. Thanks, Iggy…” Prompto says softly, and then remembers what happened, narrowing his eyes. “You moved me from the couch.”

Prompto can see Ignis’s profile smile. “I suppose I did,” Ignis says teasingly.

“Party foul, dude,” Prompto scoffs.

“I would apologize, but I’m truly not sorry,” Ignis murmurs. “Your heart rate was calm, I assumed you were asleep.”

Prompto chews on a piece of french toast, eyeing Ignis speculatively. “I felt you carry me.”

The words sound softer than Prompto intended, and he watches Ignis’s face soften in response. 

“May I ask you a question?” Ignis asks.

“Uh, sure, Iggy. What’s up?”

“Why did you arrive at my flat yesterday evening?”

Prompto flushes. “I, uh… well, Gladio was teasing me, so I thought I had to come to find proof… um, that…”

Ignis’s grin is so fucking beautiful. “That I was a robot?” Ignis supplies, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Prompto’s flush deepens. “Shut up.”

“You’re flustered,” Ignis observes. “Just what did you think you might find…?”

Prompto pushes his plate away from him, having finished Ignis’s food in an embarrassingly fast time.

“I dunno,” Prompto laughs. “Not like it mattered, because you were all… uh…”

“Oh?”

“Never mind. Obviously, didn’t find squat. Ha.”

“I’m very curious as to where that sentence was going to end, Prompto,” Ignis informs him.

Prompto looks down at the counter, playing with his bracelets. “You were distracting.”

“Distracting? I simply did as you asked of me.”

Prompto frowns. “Yeah… well, yeah, but… you know. With the dagger… and you were…” Prompto’s eyes widen as he gasps. “Wait a minute. You were staring at my neck!”

Ignis appears sheepish, but the pink doesn’t appear on his cheeks. Prompto wonders if that’s because he doesn’t have any blood left in his system. “Yes, well… you smell quite marvelous.”

Gods, Prompto can’t wait until he can jerk off when he gets home later.

“O-oh,” Prompto murmurs. “ _ Oh.  _ So you… like, want my blood?”

Ignis raises an eyebrow. “I thought that rather obvious. I would  _ never  _ hurt you, Prompto, if that’s what you’re concerned about.”

Prompto snorts. His goblin brain wasn’t even remotely worried about  _ that.  _ “No, not at all. I just mean… y’know, you need blood.”

“You’re very observant,” Ignis teases.

Prompto locks eyes with Ignis, his heart hammering. “You should do it. To me, I mean.”

“Beg pardon?”

“I…” Prompto trails off nervously, biting his lip. “Drink me?”

Ignis is silent for a moment, and Prompto’s brain goes into overdrive. Regardless of how Ignis feels about Prompto on a romantic level, he knows some part of Ignis wants to taste his blood, to  _ drink  _ it. If Ignis is disgusted by how eager Prompto is, then he supposes he could live with that. He knows Ignis won’t entirely hate him; maybe just not spend one-on-one time with him anymore, which sucks, but… Ignis is too good to hate him for this.

“No,” Ignis decides. “Absolutely not.”

“ _ Why?” _

“Do you truly need to ask such a question?” Ignis looks at him incredulously. “I would  _ never  _ hurt you, Prompto.  _ Never.”  _

Prompto winces. He doesn’t want to hurt Ignis, or offend him. But he wants Ignis to  _ know.  _

“You wouldn’t, though. You wouldn’t be hurting me, Iggy… I want it,” Prompto tells him. “You said you wanted my blood.”

“I thirst for all blood. It is a part of my life, whether I want it or not,” Ignis points out. “That does not mean I will hurt  _ anyone,  _ and especially not you.”

“That’s not what happened last night. You… you killed that guy, Igs.”

“I was protecting you,” Ignis says. “If I weren’t a vampire, I would have fractured his neck regardless to ensure your safety.”

Prompto lets out a tiny whimper. He knows how protective Ignis is over  _ Noct,  _ but the fact that it extended to Prompto, and ultimately that Ignis would  _ kill  _ for him. He bites his lip.

“So… you don’t want my blood. My blood’s not any different?” 

“That isn’t what I said,” Ignis says tiredly. “I’m trying very hard to be honest with you, Prompto. But I will not hurt you.”

“My blood’s different, then, dude? If you’re gonna be honest…”

“Your blood is more potent to me than anyone I have ever met,” Ignis tells him, voice uneven. “You also mean more to me than anyone I have ever met, and I will never,  _ ever  _ hurt you.”

Prompto’s heart pounds in his chest at Ignis’s words. It’s a little hard not to take  _ that  _ romantically. Prompto had no idea how much he meant to Ignis; he knew that they were close, that they were friends, but… to hear Ignis say  _ that…  _

_ You also mean more to me than anyone I have ever met. _

“You always ask me if I’m alright,” Prompto begins.

“Yes. Because I’m concerned for you. Nothing more.”

“My heart doesn’t do that ‘cuz there’s somethin’ wrong, Iggy,” Prompto says. “It does that because you’re around. ‘Cause that’s what you do to me… you fuck me  _ up,  _ dude. It’s like… before I even knew, I knew.”

“Prompto,” Ignis warns helplessly. “What are you saying?”

“I want you to drink me,” Prompto repeats. “I want it… so bad, Iggy. I can’t… I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Ignis lets out a noise; it’s a gentle noise of want, and Prompto can hardly see any green in Iggy’s eyes anymore -- it’s all black. He doesn’t know if it’s a vampire thing or if it’s just normal, but it’s the most beautiful thing Prompto’s ever seen.

Ignis closes the distance between them, backing Prompto against the kitchen counter. Ignis’s lips travel to Prompto’s neck immediately, and Prompto  _ gasps.  _

“Why do you tempt me in this way, Prompto?” Ignis murmurs against his neck, his lips gently pressing kisses against Prompto’s jugular.

“S-so you do want it, too,” Prompto moans, pressing his neck as hard as he can against Ignis’s lips. Prompto grips him tightly, his hand finding the back of Ignis’s neck somehow. 

“You have no idea how difficult it is for me to not give into temptation right now,” Ignis purrs against Prompto’s neck. Prompto can feel Ignis’s tongue gently lapping against Prompto’s jugular in teasing, playful licks. “You have no  _ idea  _ how much I want to feel you pliant in my arms, your blood on my lips, hearing you whimper in my ear, begging for more…”

Prompto moans out loud, then, nails biting the back of Ignis's neck. “Iggy,” Prompto groans. “ _ Please.  _ Please, please, please.  _ Please.  _ Please, baby, I know you won’t hurt me. I know you won’t. I trust you so fucking much,  _ please.  _ I wanna… I  _ have  _ to…”

Prompto can feel Ignis’s fangs brush against his neck, and Prompto fucking  _ shudders. _

“Hold onto me,” is all Ignis purrs into Prompto’s ear.

So, Prompto does. He wraps his arms fully around Ignis’s neck, gripping him tightly. He feels Ignis gently lift him from the ground, and Prompto locks his legs around Ignis’s waist, securing himself to Ignis.

Ignis’s bed touches his legs quicker than he expects. He’s perched on Ignis’s lap now, as Ignis has sat on the bed, securing Prompto to him.

Prompto leans back just enough so that he can see Ignis’s face, and Prompto gasps.

Ignis’s fangs are out, pupils blown. The teeth are razor-sharp, sticking out past his gently parted lips. Ignis notices Prompto’s attention, and looks down, a self-conscious frown on his lips now that Prompto’s seen how Ignis truly looks.

“Oh, Gods,” Prompto whispers. “Iggy, you’re beautiful.”

Ignis meets his eyes, then. His lips part further, showing off more of his fangs. They almost look natural, like they belong there -- like they belong buried in Prompto. He’s  _ desperate  _ to know how they feel in his flesh. He has never seen anything more perfect in his entire life.

“Prompto,” Ignis says softly. “You aren’t… frightened…?”

Prompto whimpers. “Fuck no.  _ Fuck  _ no. Holy shit… Gods, Iggy, I’m so… will you…? Do you… do you want to?”

“More than anything I’ve wanted in my entire life,” Ignis promises.

“Please,” Prompto begs, absolutely shameless. “I wanna feel you.”

Ignis ducks his head enough to press his lips to Prompto’s neck again. Prompto can feel the tickle of the end of Ignis’s fangs, sharp enough to nick Prompto’s skin.

“You must inform me if you need me to stop,” Ignis whispers against Prompto’s neck. “Say you’ll let me know…”

“I’d tell you,” Prompto promises. “I won’t want that but I’ll tell you.”

Prompto feels Ignis gently tilting Prompto’s head to the side. He knows his neck is exposed to Ignis entirely, those fangs pressing insistently against it. Ignis secures his mouth to Prompto’s neck. Prompto squeezes the back of Ignis’s neck, holding on tightly.

Ignis  _ bites.  _ His fangs penetrate Prompto’s skin fully, and Prompto  _ shudders.  _ He isn’t prepared for the pleasure that comes after the sharp pinch. Prompto can feel the warmth in his neck spread, and he  _ feels  _ Ignis swallow once.

Prompto whimpers. His cock swells between his legs, pleasure radiating through his whole body as Ignis holds him tightly, with no means of escape, as he starts to drink Prompto’s blood, swallowing the warm, crimson liquid as soon as it fills Ignis’s mouth.

“Sh-shit, Iggy, wait, I’m…” Prompto warns, but it cuts off into a moan. “I-I’m hard, wait…”

Ignis grunts against Prompto’s neck as he drinks. One of Ignis’s hands slide down Prompto’s stomach, and Prompto lets out a noise he had no idea he could even  _ make  _ until now.

Ignis’s fingers swiftly unbutton and unzip Prompto’s jeans as he continues to drink Prompto. Prompto can feel every inch of those fangs, and Prompto’s cock  _ throbs.  _

Ignis pulls Prompto tighter against him just as Ignis’s hand wraps around Prompto’s cock. Prompto lets out a soft yelp, melting against Ignis as pleasure radiates through his entire body.

“Iggy,” Prompto moans. “Gods, that feels--”

Ignis starts to stroke then, thumb swiping over the tip of Prompto’s cock, gathering the precome there so Ignis can lubricate the rest of his cock. He pumps his fist against Prompto’s cock as Prompto feels the excitement cause more blood to pool around Prompto’s neck. Ignis swallows it all as Prompto heads in a daze.

Prompto starts to roll his hips against Ignis’s touch, the pleasure pooling deep in his loins. It's almost embarrassing how quickly Prompto is ready for him.

“Iggy,” Prompto whimpers. “Iggy, you keep drinking me, I’m g-gonna… I’m gonna...  _ Iggy--” _

Prompto comes with a sharp cry, melting against Ignis as he releases all over himself and Ignis’s hand, gently fucking Ignis’s fist with his fangs still sinked into his neck.

Prompto shudders, riding his orgasm, as he feels Ignis swallow once more before he withdraws his fangs. Prompto groans at the loss, head buried against Ignis’s shoulder.

“Still with me, love?” Ignis whispers against Prompto’s ear, tongue curling around the shell of his ear. “You taste  _ divine _ . Better than I ever imagined.”

Prompto squeezes the back of Ignis’s neck, completely spent. “Iggy…” he whimpers. “Did y-you get enough?” 

Ignis lets out a soft groan. “More than… I wanted to drink  _ all  _ of you…”

Prompto feels the hardness of Ignis’s cock through his pants, pressing insistently against Prompto’s ass as Prompto perches on his lap. 

“F-fuck,” Prompto whines. “I-I need…”

Ignis rolls his hips upward, lips still against Prompto’s neck, gently lapping up the excess blood with his tongue. “Tell me what you need, Prompto…”

“I wanna taste you,” Prompto gasps.

“ _ Prompto,”  _ Ignis moans, hips pressing up against Prompto’s jeans sharply

“I want you to come all over my face, Iggy,” Prompto admits desperately. “Would you…?”

Ignis groans, gripping Prompto tightly.  _ “Please.” _

It’s the first time Prompto has heard Ignis  _ beg.  _ It’s such a gorgeous sound, his accent curling around the plead with fervor. 

Prompto pushes Ignis into a horizontal position, then. Prompto’s fingers make quick work of Ignis’s zipper, pulling his hard cock out of his pants.

Ignis hisses as soon as Prompto’s hand grips the base of his cock. He slithers up to fixate himself between Ignis’s legs. Prompto sees how easily Ignis flushes with arousal, skin pink with  _ Prompto’s blood,  _ and Prompto lets out a moan as he sees that Ignis’s cock is flushed too, already affected by drinking Prompto's blood.

Prompto lowers his head, tongue curling around the head of Ignis’s cock before Ignis thrusts his hips upward impatiently. Ignis’s cock pushes past Prompto’s lips, forcing Prompto to take all of him at once. Prompto groans against Ignis’s cock, then, mouth so full he can only make obscene noises.

Ignis’s fangs had rescinded after he’d finished drinking Prompto, but now that Prompto’s mouth is full of his cock, they lower again as Ignis arches his back against the mattress.

“Just like that, Prompto,” Ignis begs, nearly delirious with arousal.. “You’re so good, you’re so good for me, yes. . . that’s my darling. . .”

Prompto could come all over again from the praise, hitting him right where he feels it most. Prompto lets the weight of Ignis’s cock fill his mouth as he bobs his head, finding a rhythm to keep Ignis moaning low in his ear, his deep voice sending shivers down his spine.

“O-oh, like that, please,” Ignis groans. “ _Astrals_ , Prompto, what have you done to me…?”

They lock eyes, then. Ignis, fangs descended, looks down at Prompto desperately just as Prompto swirls his tongue around the base of Ignis’s cock as he sucks long and hard against the aroused flesh. Prompto blinks, choking a little as Ignis’s length hits the back of his throat, but he persists, wanting Ignis to come so hard he sees  _ stars.  _

The arch in Ignis’s back is so pretty, Prompto reaches up to trace it as he takes Ignis’s cock in his mouth. Prompto groans against his length, holding Ignis steady as he brings his cock to orgasm with his mouth and tongue.

“Astrals above, I’m there… Prompto, I’m  _ there _ …Do you s-still wish...?” Ignis asks, shutting his eyes.

Prompto answers by pulling off of Ignis’s cock with a soft pop, wrapping his fingers around Ignis’s cock as he strokes Ignis to completion. 

“That’s it, baby,” Prompto groans, voice rough from Ignis’s cock having been down his throat. “Come all over me.”

Prompto won’t forget how beautiful Ignis looks, arch in his back intensifying, as he comes with his fangs still descended. Prompto feels the wet heat of Ignis’s come against Prompto’s face before he sees it. Splashes of come hit Prompto’s eyelids, lips, and cheekbone as Ignis gasps against the bed. 

As soon as he's sure Ignis is finished, Prompto sucks the tip of Ignis’s cock, making sure all of his orgasm touches Prompto’s tongue. Ignis absolutely  _ shudders,  _ his fangs finally ascending back into his mouth, completely breathless. 

Prompto sits back on his haunches, licking up the come around his face that Prompto can reach. When his tongue can’t clean up any longer, he’s set to get a tissue from somewhere, when he feels Ignis sit up, then. He pulls a cloth from his pocket, and wraps his arms around Prompto, wiping any excess of Ignis’s orgasm on Prompto's face with the cloth.

Prompto melts against him, limbs a little shaky. Ignis lowers him against the bed, ensuring Prompto’s head hits the pillow before he presses his body to Prompto’s.

“Tell me you’re alright,” Ignis pleads. “You’re trembling.”

Prompto smiles up at Ignis. “Kiss me.”

Ignis presses his lips to Prompto’s, tongue tasting the remnants of their play, as he moves his lips against Prompto’s affectionately.

Ignis pulls away after a moment, looking down at Prompto fondly. “Prompto…”

“I’m okay,” Prompto says softly. “Just… ‘lil sleepy.”

“Did I drink too much…?” Ignis asks worriedly.

“Mmm, no, Iggy, it was perfect…” Prompto mumbles, in bliss. “I… I wanna tell you…”

“It can wait, darling. You need rest. Do you need anything at all…?” 

“N-no,” Prompto groans. “I love you, Iggy. Fuck, you’re perfect.”

Ignis hesitates for the slightest moment before he presses his lips against Prompto’s cheek. “I’ve always loved you, Prompto,” Ignis promises. “Always.”

Prompto smiles. “Can I ask you something, Igs…?”

“Anything, my love.”

“Does Noct and Gladio know…? About you… Fangs...?” Prompto asks, knowing he’s delirious with sleepiness, but he doesn’t care.

“Yes,” Ignis responds simply. 

Prompto opens his eyes wide enough to gasp at Iggy in faux-offense. “And not me?!”

“I was trying to determine the best way to tell you, Prompto,” Ignis promises. “You would have known eventually. I… was a bit selfish, I didn’t want you to be afraid of me…”

Prompto snorts tiredly. “W-would’ve… wanted it… any day. Had the hots for you since… like, 10th grade…”

Ignis chuckles, pressing a kiss to Prompto’s lips. “I’ll be certain to make up for lost time, then.”

Prompto’s hands slide up, locking around Ignis’s neck, opening his eyes to look up at Ignis with pleading eyes. “You’ll drink me again, right? Please?”

“As long as you’re fed and rested,” Ignis promises.

“Iggy… do you know… how to turn someone…?”

Ignis stiffens a bit in Prompto’s arms. “Shh, none of that, love. It’s unnecessary.”

“Do you…?”

“Yes,” Ignis admits. “I will be at your side, regardless of that, however.”

“What if... “

“Shh, Prompto,” Ignis soothes. “Get some rest, my love.”

Prompto’s eyelids slide closed. “I’d be your vampire boyfriend, Iggy…” he giggles tiredly.

Prompto feels lips at his jawline. “Be my human boyfriend instead, for now, perhaps?”

Prompto grins, using the last of his strength to lean up and kiss Ignis’s nose. “You got it, Iggy. I’m so glad you’re not a robot. That’d be pretty cool, too, though.”

Ignis’s laugh is like music to his ears. “I’m quite relieved I didn’t disappoint.”

Prompto feels the blanket cover him after he starts to doze, and Ignis’s arms wrap around him shortly thereafter. He’s never felt so complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: ignis's reaction to twilight was just my opinion, actually verbatim  
> bonus fun fact: desribing ignis with the alliteration 'long lithe lines for legs' made me giggle so hard


	2. ignis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I finished this story already, but I couldn't resist adding a chapter from Ignis's perspective. Takes place right after the first chapter! Fair warning, this chapter is mostly smut. So, graphic sexual content, vampire-esque biting, blood drinking, dirty talk, all that stuff. You've been warned!! :)

Ignis allows himself to fall asleep with Prompto for a while. He doesn’t want to let go of Prompto, who’s tucked gently in his arms as he sleeps soundly, so he opts for sleep instead, enjoying the warmth Prompto’s body brings him that he wouldn’t get otherwise.

Ignis wakes after an hour, with Prompto’s arms wrapped around him tightly as he breathes softly against Ignis’s chest. Prompto is so soft like this, Ignis realizes. So soft and gentle.

Ignis adores him more than anything.

He doesn’t want to stare at Prompto, even if Prompto doesn’t know about it -- he never wants to be too intrusive or overwhelming. He knows Prompto is still perhaps processing everything that Ignis told him over the past day.

Ignis brings a hand to Prompto’s hair, running his fingers through the soft locks of blonde hair. He would have done anything to feel Prompto against him like this, and the fact that he gets to now is all but overwhelming to Ignis.

Prompto accepted Ignis as  _ soon  _ as he found out, far quicker than Ignis had even dreamt of. Ignis can’t stop thinking about it.

It’s difficult enough knowing he has to carry a burden of bloodthirst on top of all his other duties, but it’s another being in love with a man who had no idea just  _ what  _ he was until last night.

Ignis knew Prompto wasn’t stupid. He saw the way Prompto noticed him, how his heart rate skyrocketed every time Ignis was in proximity. Ignis always assumed it was because some part of Prompto’s primal instinct  _ feared  _ him, as he perhaps should. Prompto, for all intents and purposes, was a potential meal, after all; not that Prompto  _ knew  _ that.

Ignis simply had no idea that the reason for Prompto’s apprehension to him was because Prompto was  _ infatuated  _ with Ignis. He hadn’t anticipated that at all.

Ignis assumed that Prompto would be mortified when he found out. After all, Prompto is nothing but kind, decent, and wonderful.

Prompto loved him even more. He’d even been the first to say it.

If Ignis had a heartbeat, it’d be pounding in his chest right now as he strokes Prompto’s hair gently. He doesn’t deserve Prompto, he knows this. Ignis is nothing if not selfish, however, as Prompto sleeps innocently against his chest, curled against him with all the trust in the world.

Prompto lets out a soft noise, stirring against Ignis’s body, and Ignis smiles to himself. How utterly adorable Prompto always is, even in the tiniest of gestures and expressions. Ignis loves that Prompto trusts him still -- he never wanted to lose that.

“Iggy?” Prompto says softly, eyelids fluttering against Ignis’s chest.

“I’m here, darling,” Ignis soothes, continuing to caress Prompto’s hair.

“Mmm. That feels good,” Prompto admits, leaning into the touch.

Ignis feels Prompto’s lips gently press against Ignis’s chest, kissing several times in quick succession. Ignis inhales softly.

“Get some more rest, love,” Ignis suggests. “I won’t go anywhere.”

“‘M not tired,” Prompto insists, turning his head upward to look up into Ignis’s eyes.

Ignis smiles gently at him as he pets Prompto’s hair. Prompto shifts gently to slide on top of Ignis, their bodies pressed together at every inch. With the change in position, Ignis’s eyes fall on the puncture marks on Prompto’s neck -- the bite marks Ignis left. They’re a soft pink now, thanks to the healing agent in Ignis’s saliva, but still very prominent.

“Are you alright?” Ignis has to ask. He’d taken a bit more blood than he originally intended. Prompto tasted so bloody  _ good _ , though -- and the way he moaned in his arms, begging Ignis for more; it was more than Ignis could handle, apparently.

“Yeah,” Prompto promises, and leans up to press a soft kiss to Ignis’s lips.

The fingers that were caressing Prompto’s hair move to grasp the back of Prompto’s head instead, holding Prompto in place so that Ignis can taste Prompto further, tongue brushing into Prompto’s mouth.

The soft whimper Prompto lets out  _ does  _ something to Ignis -- all his whimpers do, but when Prompto is pressed against him like this, it’s far greater. It tempts him so much he feels his fangs start to react, descending into his mouth without permission as Prompto kisses him.

Ignis feels Prompto’s tongue brush against one of his fangs, and he stops for a moment to let out the softest moan. That’s when Ignis feels Prompto’s arousal suddenly pressed against his thigh.

Astrals, Prompto must really enjoy being bitten by him. It’s almost as if Prompto is gift-wrapped for him like this, absolutely mouthwatering and all  _ his.  _

“Are you thirsty, Iggy?” Prompto whines against Ignis’s mouth. “Do you want some more?”

Ignis’s cock twitches in his own pants, then, Prompto’s question sending a shiver of pleasure through his body. Ignis  _ always  _ wants more of Prompto; more of his delectable blood, more of his moans, more of his touch, his kisses, his  _ orgasms _ .

“Apologies,” Ignis promises. “I’m afraid you’ve excited me a bit too much.”

His fangs won’t retract, as much as Ignis wants them to. It doesn’t help his cause as he gazes down at Prompto through half-lidded eyes, probably looking downright  _ obscene _ with his fangs pressed against his bottom lip.

Prompto lets out another whimper. “Wasn’t what I asked… do you want me…?”

Ignis groans, cock swelling at the sound. “I  _ always  _ want you, Prompto.”

Ignis can hear Prompto’s pulse in his own ears, watching as Prompto’s jugular pulsates, and  _ Astrals _ , he could lean in right now and sink his teeth into Prompto. He would  _ love  _ it, too -- he’d probably come in his pants, right on top of Ignis. He’s having trouble remembering what the drawbacks would be to him doing just that.

“Fuck, baby… you’re so hard,” Prompto whines, pressing his groin harder against Ignis’s own arousal.

Ignis lets out a sharp breath, hands finding Prompto’s hips as Prompto slots their cocks together and rolls his hips as their arousals brush against each other. Both of them let out a moan at the feeling as Ignis pushes his hips upward to meet Prompto’s grinding.

Ignis caresses Prompto’s hips with his fingers as he holds Prompto against him, cocks grinding together roughly as they try to alleviate the aches in their groin. 

“That’s it, love… feel me…” Ignis encourages.

Prompto whines, picking up the pace as he grinds against Ignis’s cock, throwing his head back, fingers digging into Ignis’s chest. The sight itself is beautiful, causing Ignis’s cock to throb in his pants, fangs digging into his bottom lip as he squeezes his eyes shut.

“You’re so beautiful, Iggy,” Prompto moans as their hips grind together.

Ignis opens his eyes and finds Prompto staring down at him, eyes fixated on Ignis’s fangs. Prompto licks his lips involuntarily at the sight of them as he sighs a shaky, pleasured breath.

Ignis wants to  _ bite.  _ Ignis  _ needs  _ to bite, the need rising in him as fast as the pleasure Prompto’s giving him. Ignis’s eyes fall to Prompto’s bite mark, moaning softly. 

Prompto certainly notices  _ that. _ “Please, Iggy… bite me all over…  _ please…”  _

Ignis can hardly control himself. He grips Prompto’s hips tighter and rolls them both over so that Ignis is on top of Prompto instead of the opposite. Prompto shudders underneath him, turning his head to expose his neck to Ignis,  _ offering  _ himself to Ignis.

Ignis moans, lowering his head to press his lips to the mark he’d left yesterday, tongue swirling around the bite. Prompto’s pulse throbs against his tongue, and his mouth absolutely waters.

“I cannot,” Ignis murmurs breathlessly. “You haven’t eaten.”

“Don’t care,” Prompto whines. “I’m okay, please,  _ please…” _

Ignis lets his lips travel lower, stopping when Prompto’s shirt gets in the way. His fingers tug at the hem of Prompto’s shirt, and Prompto leans forward so Ignis can slide his shirt off of Prompto’s body effortlessly.

Ignis is never prepared for just how  _ warm  _ Prompto is. His chest, covered in dozens of beautiful freckles, is flushed with arousal, bringing more heat to the surface as Ignis presses kisses along Prompto’s collarbone, tasting his flesh there.

Prompto shudders, hands sliding up to lock around Ignis’s neck. 

“I can’t hurt you, Prompto,” Ignis urges, his lips still secured to Prompto’s chest. 

“ _ Iggy,”  _ Prompto pleads, “Please? Don’t you want to?”

Ignis groans. “I want to bite every centimeter of your skin,” he promises heatedly. “I want to cover you in my marks, drink from every part of you. You taste so divine, Prompto… Astrals…”

“Fuck,” Prompto breathes. “We’ll be careful, baby. I’ll eat after. Just a little bit. Please?”

“Your begging isn’t helping,” Ignis moans, fangs grazing against Prompto’s shoulder. “Just one bite…?”

“Uh huh,” Prompto breathes. “W-want you to… fuck…”

“Tell me what you want, Prompto.”

Ignis can hear Prompto’s pulse quicken, breathing heavily, flushing under Ignis’s touch. “Wanna feel you inside me,” Prompto begs. “As you bite me… want you to fill me up...”

Ignis groans, rolling his hips against Prompto’s. “Is that what you want…?”

“Please, fuck Iggy, yes,” he gasps against Ignis.

Ignis slips off Prompto just enough to unzip Prompto’s pants, sliding his boxers and his pants down and off his legs at the same time. Prompto’s cock, flushed with arousal, pushes against his stomach then, no longer having a barrier to hold it back.

Ignis runs a hand down Prompto’s stomach and over his thighs, teasingly neglecting Prompto’s cock, earning a soft whine from Prompto.

“Look at you,” Ignis purrs. “Absolutely breathtaking.”

“Fuck, please,” Prompto laughs. “Need you, like,  _ yesterday,  _ dude.”

Ignis chuckles. “Patience, love.” 

Prompto levels a look of anything  _ but  _ patience. “Clothes off, Iggy. Wanna see you.”

Ignis raises an eyebrow. “Are you certain? I run rather cold-- no blood.” Ignis winks.

Prompto bites his lip. “D-don’t care. Feels good… Please?”

“Anything you wish, my love.”

Ignis unbuttons his shirt, Prompto’s eyes on him the whole time as he peels his shirt off. He can see Prompto’s eyes falling on the bite mark on his collarbone, permanently there from when he was turned. 

Ignis smiles. “Admiring my souvenir?”

“Does it hurt?” Prompto asks softly.

“Not any longer,” Ignis promises, fingers finding his belt buckle to slide off his pants.

“Will I have that…?” Prompto wonders, touching his own neck gently.

Ignis smirks. “Fear not, love. Only if I turned you would you have a scar.”

Ignis slides his pants off then, and watches as Prompto’s eyes travel down his stomach to his arousal. Prompto’s pulse quickens, Ignis notices, as Ignis removes his gloves.

“Gods, you’re like a fucking marble statue,” Prompto complains. “How are you  _ that  _ hot?”

“I’m quite cold, actually. Weren’t you listening?” Ignis teases as he gently presses himself on top of Prompto.

As if confirming Ignis’s statement, Prompto shivers as soon as their naked bodies touch. Prompto breathes out a laugh. “Funny, Iggy.”

“Too cold?” Ignis asks, lips brushing against Prompto’s jawline.

“N-no,” Prompto promises. “Feels so good…”

“Mmm,” Ignis hums against Prompto’s shoulder. “Do you trust me, love?”

“More than anything.”

It’s the words he was hoping to hear. Ignis gently sinks his fangs into the meat of Prompto’s shoulder then, slicing through the skin easily, tasting delicious blood pool against his lips and into his mouth. Prompto gasps loudly, as he holds onto Ignis’s shoulder.

“Oh,  _ fuck,”  _ Prompto moans, jerking his hips up against Ignis as he arches his back. “ _ Yes,  _ Iggy… shit, shit,  _ shit.” _

Ignis drinks two swallows of blood before taking all his willpower to withdraw his fangs from Prompto’s shoulder, licking the wound closed.

Prompto absolutely  _ whines  _ at the loss, clawing the back of Ignis’s neck. “More, Iggy, please, want you to drink me more, just one more,  _ please…” _

Ignis kisses the fresh bite mark. “Shh, patience… let me take care of you, my darling.”

Prompto lets out a soft breath, trying to relax. Ignis moves slightly to reach into his bedside drawer, pulling out his bottle of lubricant. Prompto’s eyes fall on the bottle, and his pulse quickens rather deliciously.

Ignis can’t wait for another bite, Prompto’s blood still lingering on his tongue, reminding him of just how good Prompto  _ tastes _ .

Ignis slides down Prompto, kissing along Prompto’s chest and stomach. He lets his fangs graze against Prompto’s flesh a few times, leaving Prompto breathless and uncertain when Ignis will  _ bite.  _

“Fuck, you’re killin’ me, dude,” Prompto whines, arching his back.

Ignis uses that opportunity then to slide his hand under the arch of Prompto’s back, holding him in that position as he bites Prompto’s hip, fangs sinking in as Ignis drinks from him.

“ _ Oh--” _ Prompto whimpers. He reaches out, tangling his fingers in Ignis’s hair and tugging. “Please, stay,  _ shit. _ ”

Ignis closes his eyes, savoring the taste and warmth of Prompto’s blood as he swallows more of it before he retreats, licking the wound to seal it again. He presses more kisses to the mark before traveling lower.

“Gods, that feels so good, Iggy,” Prompto murmurs. “I hate it when you s-stop.”

“I’ll make it up to you, love,” Ignis promises, voice low. “How beautiful you are, Prompto.”

Prompto flushes at the praise, tempting Ignis even further with his blood so close to the surface of his skin. “Iggy,” he giggles, squirming.

Ignis hums against his skin, smiling as he trails his lips down to Prompto’s freckled thigh, spreading his legs with a gentle touch. He watches as Prompto closes his eyes, completely in bliss. Ignis wishes he could photograph it. Prompto is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

Ignis lubricates his finger, putting the bottle of lube next to him as he lets his tongue swirl against the flesh of Prompto’s thigh.

“Are you ready, darling?” Ignis asks.

Prompto nods feverishly. “Please.”

Ignis teases Prompto’s entrance, then, before pushing his lubricated digit inside of Prompto warmth. Prompto whines, spreading his legs further as Ignis preps his entrance, slowly pushing his finger in and out of Prompto’s body.

“Fuck, can’t wait to feel you inside me, baby,” Prompto moans, breathless.

Ignis slicks up another finger, then, pressing it inside Prompto in addition to the other. He makes a scissoring motion, and Prompto  _ shudders. _

“That’s it, love. Feel it,” Ignis purrs.

With the insertion of another lubricated finger, Ignis turns his head, lips secured to the inside of Prompto’s thigh as he sinks his teeth into the warm flesh. Prompto  _ gasps _ shakily, the prettiest noise Ignis has heard from him yet _. _ Blood immediately pools into his mouth and Ignis swallows, grateful, moaning against Prompto’s thigh.

“ _ Fuck,  _ holy fuck, I almost came, dude,” Prompto gasps, throwing his head back. “ _ Harder,  _ Iggy, please. Fuck.”

Surely enough, Ignis looks up as he swallows more of Prompto’s blood, and Prompto’s cock is leaking against his stomach, a deep, neglected red now. Ignis is helpless but to comply, sinking his teeth harder into Prompto’s thigh.

Prompto nearly bites his bottom lip off, hand shooting out to grip his own cock, squeezing hard enough to stave off his orgasm as he moans loudly.

Ignis withdraws his teeth, not wanting to drink too much as he seals the wound, licking the blood up that leaked past his mouth before it drips off of Prompto’s thigh. He pumps his fingers in and out of Prompto’s entrance a few more times before withdrawing entirely, looking up at Prompto.

Prompto looks absolutely debauched, hair a mess, flushed and covered in bite marks as he grips his own cock tightly. He locks eyes with Ignis.

“Please, wanna feel you inside me, c’mon, baby, hurry. I need you,” Prompto begs, voice weak and breathless.

Ignis takes his own cock into his hand, spreading lubricant along the length of it. Ignis groans as he slicks himself up for Prompto, his own cock leaking in his palm.

“My  _ word _ , you’re flawless,” Ignis moans.

Ignis slides up Prompto’s body, spreading Prompto’s legs with his fingers as his cock brushes against Prompto’s entrance. Prompto lets out a soft breath.

Ignis lets his lips brush against Prompto’s ear. “You’re so wonderful, Prompto. You’re doing so well for me.” He lets his fangs graze Prompto’s earlobe teasingly.

“Dude,” Prompto whines, “you’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?” He laughs breathlessly.

“Quite the opposite,” Ignis teases.

He lines his cock up to Prompto’s entrance then, and slowly pushes himself inside. Ignis groans as Prompto inhales a shaky breath. Ignis feels Prompto tighten against him, and Ignis makes a soft noise, the pressure on his cock sending pleasure radiating to his whole body.

“Shit, that’s good,” Prompto says breathlessly. “Move, baby, I can take it.”

Ignis moves, then, finding a slow pace so Prompto can adjust. It’s quite sad how ready Ignis is, their play affecting him a little too much. The blood always helps, but he’s had so much of Prompto’s that he’s ready to come already.

“You feel so good, my love,” Ignis moans in his ear as his hips snap against Prompto’s. “ _ Just _ like that.”

Prompto’s breathless for a minute, fingers clawing into the back of Ignis’s neck before he starts to whine. “Bite me again, Iggy? Hard, please, really… really hard,  _ please… _ ”

Ignis shouldn’t; he’s had too much of Prompto’s blood as it is without Prompto having eaten in a few hours. Then again, Ignis was sure to swallow only a little so he could treat Prompto to more bites than just one.

Ignis brings his lips to Prompto’s neck, on the opposite side of the mark he left yesterday, teasing his neck with his tongue as he fucks into Prompto.

“Beg me more, love, let me hear you,” Ignis purrs, fangs dragging against Prompto’s neck.

“If you bite me, I’ll come for you,” Prompto pleads, “wanna feel you swallow my blood, baby, want to feel it run down my neck as you come in me, please… Gods, Iggy,  _ please,  _ I need it… I need you…” Prompto blurts, nearly delirious with pleasure at this rate.

“Magnificent,” Ignis praises.

Not easing up on his thrusts into Prompto, Ignis lowers his head and sinks his fangs into Prompto’s neck,  _ roughly.  _ Prompto shudders as blood spills past Ignis’s lips and drips onto the pillow, completely soiling the sheets. Ignis drinks his fill, swallowing Prompto’s blood hungrily as he bottoms his cock out inside Prompto.

“Sh-shit,” Prompto cries.

Ignis feels the splash of warm come between them, shooting up against their stomachs as Prompto comes  _ untouched _ . Prompto arches his back through his orgasm, gasping underneath Ignis as Ignis continues to drink, blood staining Prompto’s neck with the force of his bite.

Ignis inhales sharply, Prompto’s entrance tightening against him causing pleasure to mount deep within him. He pulls his fangs out, sealing the mess of the wound as he thrusts harder into Prompto.

“Prompto,  _ Astrals--”  _ Ignis moans as his cock spills inside Prompto. 

He thrusts his orgasm into Prompto, burying his face in Prompto’s neck as he empties himself, breathing heavily. Prompto moans, holding him close as he spreads his legs further for Ignis. 

With a last exhale, Ignis pulls out, both of them breathless.

Prompto sighs, squirming underneath Ignis. “Holy shit.”

“My sentiments exactly,” Ignis murmurs into Prompto’s neck. “Are you alright?”

“I’m so… good…” Prompto practically slurs, smiling up at Ignis. “Am I bleeding…?”

Ignis looks at the state of Prompto’s neck, blood staining the bite mark that Ignis sealed up. He’s not bleeding, but he’s a right mess, Ignis having gotten a little carried away.

“No, love, let me clean you up,” Ignis says softly.

He leans in and gently licks Prompto clean, no bites this time, making Prompto’s neck look less like a massacre. Ignis presses kisses along the bite mark gently.

Prompto giggles. “That tickles.”

Ignis smiles. “You’re certain you’re alright?”

“Yeah, baby. ‘M okay. Not even dizzy,” he teases. “Thanks for… indulging me. Gods, that was hot.”

“The pleasure was all mine, truly,” Ignis promises with a soft chuckle. “Now, won’t you indulge me and let me feed you? You need your strength back.”

“Mmm, five more minutes, Iggy… wanna cuddle,” Prompto says with a smile.

Ignis presses his lips to Prompto’s, chaste and affectionate. “As if I can say no to such a smile.”

Ignis rolls over and pulls Prompto on top of him, letting his arms curl around Prompto. Prompto’s breathing is still a bit labored, skin still warm as their skin touches. Ignis traces tiny circles against Prompto’s back soothingly.

“Hey, Iggy?”

“Yes, darling?”

“How do you turn someone?”

Ignis frowns. “Why?”

Prompto shrugs, fingers tracing Ignis’s chest. “Someday… y’know…maybe…”

Ignis sighs. “Please, I assure you, I won’t go anywhere, Prompto. You needn’t think about such things.”

“I-I know, I’m just curious, you know?” Prompto asks. “Never dated a vampire before. Ha.”

Ignis smiles. “I bite you, then you drink from me,” he explains. “After a few rather  _ long _ hours, you’re a vampire.”

Prompto hums contemplatively. “That’s not so bad.”

“No,” Ignis says. 

“Igs, where do you get your blood? Like, before you met me, I mean,” Prompto giggles.

“Noct bought a blood bank for me,” Ignis says with a laugh.

Prompto sits up. “Seriously?!”

Ignis chuckles harder. “Yes.”

“Damn. That’s cool. Guess we’d have to do that if I ever became one, since you couldn’t bite me anymore,” Prompto says, a bit sadly.

“On the contrary, my love,” Ignis says playfully, “I can  _ always  _ bite you, don’t fret.”

Prompto’s returning grin nearly knocks Ignis breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boy i am trash.


End file.
